Deposits and dirt on the compressor and other blades in a gas turbine engine impair the aerodynamic condition and dynamics of the engine, thereby affecting efficiency. At various maintenance intervals, it is desirable to wash the engine in order to reduce build-up on the blades. Accessing some blade stages can be difficult from the engine inlet or exhaust, thereby often requiring washing either by removing other engine equipment, such as bleed valves, or by using a dedicated borescope or wash ports to provide access to the engine interior. The conventional approaches are time consuming and/or difficult to provide access for cleaning purposes, which results in poor cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved wash system for a gas turbine engine.